The Sun
by dieselwriter
Summary: Ron and Mrs. Weasley try to recover from devastating losses. The Final Battle may be won, but their fight is not over yet. A oneshotsongfic set to Maroon 5's The Sun.


**A/n**: Huh….I haven't written anything in a while. I do suppose I should be running from the angry readers with pitchforks and torches. I decided against that though in order to give the people what they want: another one-shot! And not just any one-shot, oh no, that would be too easy….This, my fellow readers, was my very first song fic! And it remains to this day my only song fic (as of yet…). Let's hope to keep it that way, cause I get lazy with the dialogue when I do song fics, for some odd reason. Oh well, I figured I should quench my readers thirst before I get into a long-winded epic. I suppose I should get to the quenching, though, so let's get this started!

Summary: Ron and Mrs. Weasley try to recover from devastating losses. The Final Battle might be finished, but their fight is not over yet.

Disclaimer: Set to Maroon 5's The Sun. I don't own the song, lyrics, or them (but I wish I did). I also don't own Harry Potter or any of the HP crew, settings, plots, etc etc. All I have are my ideas.

Dedication: Dedicated to my sister, bananahannah, cause I know how much she loves this story. Although I don't know why, considering how depressing it is. But whatever… everyone has their own tastes, I suppose…. Anyway, enjoy, dear sister!

Well, let me end on a final note real quick. I shall warn now that this fic is not incredibly happy. Sorry. Hope you enjoy it all the same. Also, this was one of my earlier fics, so if it's not incredibly great, well…sorry about that too. I like it though so here it is!

And, without further ado:

**The Sun**

**By dieselwriter**

He could still remember the day it all happened.

He still sees it vividly in his nightmares- her face, the murders, his cries.

_After school  
Walking home  
Fresh dirt under my fingernails  
And I can smell hot asphalt  
Cars screech to a halt to let me pass_

He had taken up a job with his brother Charlie in Romania. Every morning he would leave his flat in the local Muggle town for the preserve, and every night he would return to the empty home, completely exhausted and dirty, but never satisfied.

_And I cannot remember  
What life was like through photographs  
Trying to recreate images life gives us from our past_

When he would wake up in the night, screaming her name, he would turn on the light and pull out the old photo album she had given him for his 18th birthday. But he would never be able to follow what had occurred in the pictures- they seemed so long ago, like dreams he could never recover.

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

He'd always find a way home on Sundays, though; Sundays were sacred.

It was the day she left him forever.

_But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you_

And despite the nightmares he had constantly, he would not allow himself to take the potion that would expel them from his mind forever. After all, it was his only chance to see her now. That, and the old photographs taken from the life he could no longer seem to remember.

_Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through_

He woke up early Sunday morning in a cold sweat. The sun had yet to rise.

He ran a shaking hand through his already disheveled hair.

She had been standing right before him. And, again, she had fallen. Right in front of his eyes, just like always.

And suddenly he couldn't take it anymore.

_And mama I've been crying  
Cause things ain't how they used to be_

Molly Weasley was startled awake by a loud pop resonating through her empty house. But she quickly realized who it must be.

She made her way down the old rickety steps to find her youngest son, still clad in his pajamas, with tears silently coursing down his cheeks. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at her with lost and scared eyes.

_She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun_

She quickly went and placed him in a hug. Not one of her patented bone-crushing hugs, but a soft one, a tender one. He shook but remained quiet as he cried on her shoulder.

"It's all right, son," she whispered into his chest. After all, that's as far as she reached on him now.

"B-but it hurts so m-much," he barely choked out in a whisper.

"I know, baby. It's almost over."

_Moving on down the street  
I see people I won't ever meet_

He had taken a liking to walking through the Muggle town, seeing new things and learning, eventually, how the Muggles dealt with day-to-day things.

He knew he would never be able to befriend one of them, but the idea that there were other people in the world with their own problems always made him feel slightly better.

_Think of her, take a breath  
Feel the beat in the rhythm of my steps_

But he always came to the conclusion that he did not walk just to see new things. It was to remind him of some of the old things.

She had lived this way for 11 years, before she had become a part of his life.

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

He thrashed about under the suffocating covers. She was standing right in front of him. She always was.

_But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you  
_

"Hermione…I love you," he said to her, as they both stood on the deserted battlefield.

She stood stiff, staring at him, as if unsure of what she had just heard. Her face was unreadable.

"Ron-"

And then her eyes became round in surprise. She seemed to gasp, but no sound came from her mouth. Instead, she fell to the ground.

And behind her stood Antonin Dolohov, wand raised and grinning maniacally.

_Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through_

He couldn't remember much after that. He had raised his wand, a green light had emitted, and Antonin Dolohov was on the ground, dead.

He had run to her, cried out to her, done everything in his power to awake her from the everlasting sleep.

But there was nothing to be done.

Hermione Granger was gone from his life.

And he had never known how she felt about him.

_And mama I've been crying  
Cause things ain't how they used to be_

He awoke from the dream as he hit the floor beside his bed. After extricating himself from the blanket he had previously been imprisoned in, he got up and slowly walked toward the door. He touched the doorknob but froze.

Tears still trailed down his cheeks, but he slowly let go of the doorknob and went back to sit on his bed.

_She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun_

"Ronnie!" Mrs. Weasley replied as her youngest son stepped through the threshold and into the Burrow's sitting room. "Happy Christmas."

Ron placed the pile of parcels he had been carrying on the coffee table and went over to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Christmas isn't until tomorrow. Did everyone else beat me here?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and led him to the kitchen. "Never hurts to start celebrating early, dear. And no, we're still waiting for Harry and Ginny."

They stopped short of the kitchen as she turned to look over her son. "You seem happy…did something happen?"

Ron smiled faintly. "I had a dream last night. Before the battle."

Mrs. Weasley's smile faded slightly. "We're almost there darling. Both of us." She ruffled his hair. "Your father would be very proud."

Ron sighed. "He'd be proud of you too, mum."

_The rhythm of her conversation  
The perfection of her creation_

It was true- the night before Ron had had his first happy dream in a very, very long time.

It had only been the two of them, sitting and talking about nothing, about everything, and about all that was in between.

She was so smart, always so perfect and beautiful.

_The sex she slipped into my coffee  
The way she felt when she first saw me_

The dream had faded to when they had first met.

The way her hair bounced and swayed as the train made its way along the track; the way her front teeth stood out so prominently as she spoke in that bossy tone; the way her robes seemed so prim and proper.

How had he not noticed how perfect she was before?

_Hate to love and love to hate her  
Like a broken record player_

Every fight and argument they had ever had flashed through his mind. The way her hair would seem to stand even further on end; the way her face would turn that delicate shade of pink, then red; the way her voice elevated after each syllable spoken.

Even then, he had no idea how he had not been able to tell her before how perfect and special she was, and how much he loved her.

_Back and forth and here and gone  
And on and on and on and on_

The mother and son hugged, and then entered the kitchen to be bombarded by the family.

_I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret_

Ron awoke early the next morning. He had been having a dream of him, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny playing Quidditch together. He tried to find the source of his early awakening only to hear something move downstairs. He knew who it was immediately and climbed out of bed.

_So glad I met you  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through_

Mrs. Weasley was staring out the window as Ron entered the kitchen. She turned to face him. Tears were tracing their way down her tired and worn face.

"Ronnie," she moaned as he quickly closed the distance between them and enveloped her in a hug. "Arthur!" she wailed into his chest.

_And mama I've been crying  
Cause things ain't how they used to be_

"It's okay, mum; shh, it's okay," Ron whispered into her hair.

Her sobs slowly resided into silent weeping as he continued to hug her.

"We'll be okay."

She hiccupped and pulled away from the hug to look at the man in front of her.

"Yes," she sighed, giving him a watery smile. "We're almost there."

_  
She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles  
__She said the battles almost won  
__And we're only several miles from the sun_

The sun rose to greet the Christmas morn as mother and son embraced, ready to face another day side by side.

* * *

A/n: Haha, I wrote this about a year ago. Why haven't I posted this before now? Well… because I thought it was crap, to be honest. Y'know, not a whole lot of people like to read short stories. I always thought this story was shorter than it was, but it ended up being 6 pages! How that happened, I'll never know. Bah, oh well, I liked this fic and I enjoyed writing it. More importantly, I enjoyed the Ron/ Mrs. Weasley interaction going on. No one loves a sappy, fluffy Weasley family fic more than I do! The bonus was writing to Maroon 5. I love this song as much as any Maroon 5 fan should, so I felt it deserved some more glory. It never got played on the radio, but it will always play on my iPod, so it's all good. Crap, now I gotta go listen to it. Well, please leave a review, while I listen to some fantastic music! 

-dieselwriter

P.S.- Expect my two shot to come up soon. Hopefully by next weekend, and definitely before Thanksgiving. _That_ fic will have more info on the upcoming epic that's in the works. I'm tweaking that story every day so I can really make something of it. Sorry to those impatient people, but I really want it to be worthy! The two shot coming soon will hopefully help smooth over the wait. It's gonna be hot, so man the battle stations! I haven't even finished it yet, so I don't exactly know how long it'll be. All you need to know is that it's about Ron and Hermione getting together (FINALLY!), and that it is (of course) HBP compatible. Should also quench any Harry/Ginny thirsters and any action seekers. Okay, I've ranted long enough. No wonder this story was six pages long :P


End file.
